


Alive?

by ratmanfics



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmanfics/pseuds/ratmanfics
Summary: In which Gabriel finds his husband again, suddenly, like getting hit by a bus.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> theres art for this! check it out here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ratmanthings/art/Alive-830907819

17 years felt more like 70, But Gabe knew that it'd only been 17 years since that explosion. 17 years since he'd. you know. Died. Since he was resurrected, only to become a Lite version of an eldritch horror. Since all his friends had either died or almost died, since everything hit the fan and promptly descended into hell. 

He had a new 'life' now, among the ranks of Talon. Moira kept him from fading out of existence. Amélie kept everyone groomed and hygienic. Sombra illegally downloaded movies for them, and Akande was always willing to watch The Fast and the Furious series with him. They always enjoyed themselves between missions. Now? This wasn't one of those times.

"Sombra, if you don't open this door, I'm going to shoot your computer." Gabe rasps into his comm. He only gets a laugh in return and the door splits open enough for him to slither through. Pros of being a Smoke Creature, he guesses. There's a thud on the other end of the comms.

"Gabriel, they know I'm here dude, doors not gonna hold much longer, I'm gettin outta here." Sombra goes quiet for a few minutes, long enough for Gabe to catch a glimpse of something down the hall, something that definitely doesn't match the greys and blacks of King's Row. something red and blue and strangely familiar. He decides the mission can wait while he investigates. 

Gabe stays close to the wall, as he gets closer he notices that something is someone, and they're doing some sneaking around too. The mystery guy probably shouldn't have worn such bright colors, especially something so easily identifiable like a giant red 76 on the back. He blinks back a thought. As he sneaks closer gabe notices more. White hair, large gun, no obvious comms. He'd be easy enough to take out. Once again, he decides, Fuck it. 

He gets almost right next to the guy before he puts him in a headlock, disarms him, and pins him to the wall. 

"Who are you and why are you jeopardizing my mission?" Mystery guy doesn't answer for a minute, almost stunned he got caught. 

"Who are you and why are you jeopardizing my mission?" 

"Touché. But I asked first, and I'm armed, you aren't, answer me." the guy thuds his forehead on the wall. 

"I'm an old man, that's who I am, cut me some slack." he jolts backward and manages to free himself, and Gabe gets a good look at the guys half masked face. All he can really see is white eyebrows, pinched in focus, and part of a scar. "Soldier:76. that's all you get right now." Gabe blinks behind his mask. This guy can't be Jack.

"Reaper. that's all you get right now, Soldier." he draws his shotguns. "Why are you here, if our goals are the same, I'd be willing to let you tag along." 

"Recon. That's it. Can't fight what I don't know." Gabe huffs. 

"Can't fight what you don't know. Been awhile since I heard that." Gabe turns to leave. "Have fun poking around, Soldier." 

"Wait." The soldier almost looks shocked. "You've heard that before, but only I ever said that." he huffs again. 

"My husband said it a lot. But he's dead. If you're done, I have a mission to complete." 

".....Gabriel?" Gabe freezes. "Gabe. Holy sh-" It’s not even a second before Gabe has the guy back on the wall, gun to his chin this time. 

"Who are you really?! How the fuck do you know who I am? Tell me or I’ll blow your brains out your skull, asshole!" 

"You dense shithead I'm your fucking husband!" the soldier clicks off his visor and slides it off his face. "I'm Jack Morrison, dipshit, and your Gabriel Reyes." 

"Prove it! What's something only Jack would know? Something only he'd have?" Gabe knows he needs to calm down, and his wispy smoke starts to seep through his clothes. 

"Uh, Gabe? Yo, what's the hold up mi hombre? Were all waiting on you." Sombra returns to his ear, and he turns just slightly to the side.

"Shut the fuck up, this is important Sombra!" and he plucks the device from his ear, leaving it to dangle uselessly.

"Gabe, Gabe, breathe, I can prove myself, let me up." he hesitates, but lets 'Jack' off the wall, but keeps his shotgun ready. 

The man takes something out of his pocket, black knit and a faded logo. 

"My beanie." he almost drops his gun, but shakily manages to get it back in place, before he takes the hat. It’s tattered, and full of holes, but it's undoubtedly his. 

"I kept it. You left in a hurry that morning, and left it in our room. I meant to give it to you later that day and then. You know what happened." Jack steps a little closer. Gabe thinks he might be having a stroke, or a breakdown, or both. 

"But- you died. My Jackie is dead. I'm dead. How? How are you- fuck-" 

"Gabe, Gabi, I, fuck, I have no idea how I survived but I did, and youre here, and we should probably have this discussion elsewhere." 

"Shit, yeah, you're right. as you always were." Gabe puts his comm back in, just for Sombra to start yelling at him. 

"Gabriel deja de ser gay y vamos, se nos acaba el tiempo! ¡Trae a tu novio si es necesario, pero date prisa!" (Gabriel stop being gay and lets go, were running out of time! Bring your boyfriend if you have to but hurry up!) 

"I told you to shut up sombra, were coming. Get your shit, jack, we're going." Jack doesn't have time to question anything as he puts his vision back on and picks up his gun, because they can hear an omnic coming. They make like lightning and bolt. 

The evac point isn't far, and Sombra spots them fast and starts yelling and shoving them into the plane.

"¿Qué pasó para seguir el plan eh Gabe? Eres un maldito hipócrita, siempre entras en mi caso por salirte de la tarea, ¡pero luego arruinas nuestra misión sobre un chico! Voy a patearte el culo, Akande te pateará el culo, mierda incluso Max ¡Te va a patear el trasero, Gabe! ¡Te vamos a joder! " ("What happened to stick to the plan huh Gabe? You fucking hypocrite, always gettin on my case for getting off task but then you ruin our mission over a boy! I'm gonna kick your ass, Akande is gonna kick your ass, shit even Max is gonna kick your ass Gabe! Were gonna fuck you up!")

"Soy mayor que tú Sombra, no tengo que escucharte perra sobre mi vida, ve a quejarte con Amélie."("I'm older than you Sombra, I don't have to listen to you bitch about my life, go complain to Amélie.") She groans and shakes her gun at Gabe, mouthing "chancla!". Gabe snorts. "I’m three times your size, kid, good luck." She storms off as the plane door closes.

"You're still a sucker for kids eh?" Jack teases once they've sat down.

"She's at least four times worse than Jesse ever was. Do you want to know how many times she's hacked the intercom at base just to play Despacito?"

"How many times has she hacked the intercom just to play Despacito?" Jack is clearly amused. 

"34. thirty-four times." Gabe groans. 

"Ex-Fucking-scuse me, Gabito," she pauses, and Despacito starts to play over the planes speakers. "35!" Gabe groans, Jack laughs, a real laugh he hasn't used in a long time. 

"I'm going to shoot your computer until it's in pieces."

"No you won't!" followed by Sombra cackling. 

"She's funny, I like her." Jack oh so casually grabs Gabe's hand. Gabe lets him.

"Live with her, you'll change your mind." it's quiet again. 

"You do realize that most of my goal is to destroy Talon, right?" 

"Maximillion deserves it." Jack snorts. "Moira has to stay though. She's basically the only one that can deal with me, medically." Gabe sighs, slowly taking off his mask, but keeping his face down. "Don't think Angela would even recognize me anymore. Probably would scare Fareeha out of her wits. I don’t even wanna think about the curses Rein would use.” he chuckles. Jack is quiet, but takes his visor off.

“I ain’t doing much better, Gabi.” 

“Do you look like Cthulu’s cousin?” Gabe turns his head to look at Jack. Scars and extra eyes, as well as slices of skin that leak smoke are littered over his face. His eyes are all black with red irises. Jack only blinks. “Didn't think so.”

“You need to shave babe.” Jack smirks and Gabe snorts.

“I have at least 7 extra eyes and you comment on my facial hair? Meirda. What a dork.”

“You married me, idiot.” Jack chuckles, and leans his head on Gabe’s shoulder. “I missed you.” Gabe puts his head on Jacks.

“Missed you too.”


End file.
